


【撒隆】Hypothermia

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 暴力强迫式X行为注意！





	【撒隆】Hypothermia

加隆是被冻醒的。  
他已经很久没这么冷过，这里的温度估计在零下十度左右，而他身上只有单薄的衬衫长裤。  
周身散了架似的疼，双手被反绑在身后，眼睛上蒙着黑色布条。他挣扎着去触摸周围，冰凉的水泥地面，外加厚厚的霜。

他开始回忆自己为什么会在这里。

罗马。  
他去参加拍卖仪式，替委托人拍下一个来自古中国的青瓷瓶子。成交价两千三百万。  
过程很顺利，他办完所有手续，准备返回入住的酒店。  
经过纳沃纳广场前面时，他停下车，去买了一支香草味的冰淇淋。  
刚刚吃到一半，手机响了起来。

“嗨，亲爱的加隆，”无比熟悉的声音从话筒里传来，“你的办事效率真让我深感赞叹。”  
“别扯这些无用的花言巧语吧。”他打断对方，“我知道你也想要那个瓶子。可惜你的人在巴黎的时候慢了我一步。现在已经来不及了。”  
“真的一点儿转圜余地都没有了么？”对面的声音听起来完全不着急，“你不能跟我做个交易？比如说……假装被我打劫，意外地丢掉了证书和瓶子？”  
“……你在开玩笑？”  
“我从不跟你开玩笑。”  
“不好意思，我拒绝。”加隆吃掉最后一口经典意式冰淇淋，新鲜草莓和高级奶油的味道甜美动人，像《罗马假日》海报里的女主角坐在自行车后座上时的微笑脸庞。  
他重新发动了车子。再过两个街口应该就能看见酒店那金碧辉煌的正门。  
“哦，那好吧。”话筒里传来干巴巴的一声回应，倒是听不出任何不满情绪，事实上，这个人和他通话时的声音里已经很久都不含任何情绪了，“很遗憾你没有接受我的建议，亲爱的加隆，我们回头再谈。祝你今晚愉快～要小心驾驶哦～再见。”

电话挂断的时候他的车子正好开过第一个街口。如果稍微加快一点车速，应该刚好可以赶得及下一个街口的绿灯。  
于是加隆更用力地踩下油门。

车子转眼就到了第二个街口，酒店近在咫尺，今晚大概要有重要人士入住，门前聚了三五成群的记者，手里拿着长枪短炮。

他已经准备减速左转了。

一辆重型货车不知从什么地方猛然冲出，径直撞在驾驶位一侧。  
强大的撞击力犹如无数巨石突然压下，他的胸口重重一痛，气囊顿时弹出，额头被不知从何而来的锐利碎片划破，鲜血沿着脸颊流下来，眼前的一切瞬间变得模糊。

黑色SUV斜向滑出，在可怖的刺耳摩擦声中狠狠地撞上了道路右侧的护栏，险些侧翻过去，终于还是稳住了。  
酒店门口一阵混乱，不少人朝车祸现场聚拢，有记者见缝插针地开始拍照，也有的立刻拨通电话报警和呼叫救护车。

加隆觉得头晕目眩，全身几乎是麻木的，他强迫自己保持清醒，右手去摸枪。  
恍惚中，他听见救护车的尖啸声由远及近，夹杂着警笛的鸣叫。  
来得还真快……  
他刚刚这么想着，驾驶位一侧的车门被猛地拽开，有人一手按住他的肩，一手以利刃切断了他胸前的安全带。

“这位先生，您可真是不小心哦～”略带着暗黑戏谑的声音贴在他耳边说道，像墓地里一簇飘忽不定的莹蓝鬼火，“不是还特地嘱咐了你……‘小心驾驶’的么？”  
“……是你……混蛋……”加隆勉强地举起右手的枪，他的脑袋里像有巨大机器正兀自轰鸣，甚至听不清自己的说话声，鲜血流过眼睑，看不清那人的样貌，只勉强感觉到按住他身体的手越发用力。  
“怎么可以一见面就骂人呢。”那人带着种调笑的语气，熟练而利落地夺过了他紧攥在手里的枪……  
然后一把将他拉出了车子，隐蔽而狠厉的一击，重重砸在他的后颈上。

加隆终于彻底失去了意识。

有开门的声音从很远的地方传来，听起来是那种沉重的冷藏室密码门。  
“……撒加……”他咬牙切齿地说出那个人的名字来。用不着再去询问确定，他早就能通过脚步声听出是他。  
他们的关系曾经无与伦比的亲近，却好像也成了命中注定的宿敌和仇家。

“早上好，亲爱的加隆。”站在门口的人有着跟他一模一样的英俊面孔，深蓝色的眼睛被周遭弥漫的白色冷雾罩上了一层幽暗神秘的气质。  
“……卑鄙无耻……”加隆恨恨地咒了一句，身体却不由自主地在颤抖。  
左肋部的钝痛感越来越强烈，他几乎要咬紧嘴唇才能不呻吟出声来。先前的撞车很可能造成了严重淤伤，不知道会不会再加上肋骨骨折。  
“竟然还有骂人的力气……”撒加的语气说不清更像是无奈还是赞叹，加隆听见他朝自己走过来，停在了极近的地方。

“我在门口都听得到你的牙齿在打架。”撒加单膝跪在加隆面前，伸手把他从冷藏室地上扶起来，大方地割断了绑缚他手腕的绳索，让他倚着自己的身体站稳。  
早就麻木的双腿因为突然而至的血液加速流动而产生了强烈的刺痛和痉挛，加隆差点就叫出声来，虽然强忍下来，但眼里仍是立刻条件反射地涌出泪水。  
撒加感觉到身边的人无意识地攥紧了他的手。他的体温向来略有些偏低，但接触到加隆的皮肤时，他仍然感觉到毫无生命迹象般的冰冷。撒加微微怔了怔，并没有抽出手或是躲开，而是任由对方攥着，手背上很快就浮出了清晰的红印。

“你看，要不是你几次三番地拒绝跟我合作，我也用不着出此下策了。”他轻轻摩挲了几下弟弟的脊背，声音却没有起伏也不带情绪，像经过处理的机械音，精准而无情地陈述事实。  
“……混蛋……”加隆强忍着身体的发抖，但牙齿仍然不听控制地格格打战，“我为什么还要……跟你合作……别再…痴心妄想了……”  
“想一想有什么错？”撒加张开手臂拥着加隆的肩膀，薄唇贴近他的耳畔，半真半假地沉声说道，“我就是喜欢做这种劳而无功的事情。”  
“……愚蠢的……家伙……”加隆别过头去喃喃，“你最好现在就杀了我……”

撒加笑了起来。  
一阵凛冽的气息随着那笑声拂过加隆的耳垂，让他忽然更剧烈地发起抖来。  
撒加很清楚他不再只是因为冷。

“你快冻僵了。如果我把你扔在这儿不管，最多再过两三个小时，你一定会死。但是你知道，加隆……”撒加脱下自己的西装外套，裹住了怀里的人，“我没法眼睁睁看着你去死。真是奇怪，我就是做不到。这大概是唯一一件无论我怎样努力也做不到的事情。”  
“但是……”他轻轻地含住加隆冰冷的耳垂，“我也不想就这么放掉你。莫斯科，洛杉矶，悉尼，香港，哦，还有巴黎，那么多适合我们重逢叙旧的地方，你却只给我留下成片的麻烦。我不能杀你，至少总得找个别的法子让自己心里好过起来吧。”  
“……你真可悲。”加隆从齿缝里嘲讽道，那件外套上有他极为熟悉的体温和味道，让他的身体无法控制地抖得更加厉害。  
“或许的确有那么一点儿。”对方毫无顾忌地承认，“但是人无完人啊。”他从口袋里摸出一个小瓶，拧开了瓶盖，把它凑近加隆的嘴边，像个口腔科医生似的平板地命令：“来，说‘啊’～”  
他的弟弟抿紧了嘴唇。

加隆闻到了高浓度糖水的甜香气味。不得不承认他受到了诱惑，但他并不想在撒加面前表现出来。  
然而这里真的太冷了。  
他不知道自己被扔在这里多久，只知道现在他浑身僵硬，疼痛感在渐渐消失，前所未有的疲惫，甚至开始感觉不到冷。  
这是典型的失温症前兆。  
他憎恨输给撒加，更憎恨自己要无能为力地死在这里。  
更确切地说，他马上就要冻死在撒加怀里了……  
真说不清这个事实是否比死亡本身还更可怖。

“真的不喝吗？你从小最喜欢的甜水呢。”撒加的声音在他耳边蛊惑道，“或者……”他慢慢把那个瓶子凑近自己的嘴唇，“你想我这样？”  
他抿了一口里面的液体，接着突然用力扳过加隆的脸，吻了过来。  
这是个有些特别的吻，唇舌交缠间有惯常的强烈侵略性，但同时带着种非常认真的安抚。撒加勾住加隆的舌尖，将那股美妙的甜香气息过度到他的口中。周围的温度似乎还在下降，但他们之间却有什么东西在持续升温。加隆并没能抵御很久。在与撒加的这类“交手”中，他往往会很快败下阵来。这次也并不例外。  
那个长吻结束的时候，加隆的脸上几乎微微恢复了些许血色，他极力平复着急促的呼吸：“……混蛋……你以为这样就可以……”  
“我什么也没以为。”撒加抬起手来，小心地碰了碰弟弟额头上贴着医用胶布的那处伤口，“我早就知道我们之间的问题永远也没法解决了。你有时候恨不得杀了我，其实我也一样。就在不久之前，我看着那辆卡车朝你的车子开过去，心里还在想，要不干脆就是这一次好了……”  
这样说着的时候，他忽然伸手摘掉了蒙住加隆眼睛的那块黑布。

冷藏室里只有微微泛蓝的黯淡照明，但足够加隆看清面前的撒加。  
他的哥哥在看着他笑，那个笑容十分熟悉……他们俩还很小的时候，撒加常会这样笑起来，而他会看着兄长的笑，表面上乖乖认错，心里却想着，撒加这个傻瓜，顺带着生出一丝丝专属的得意。

面前的撒加收敛了笑容，认真地看着加隆，暗蓝色的眼睛里似乎酝酿起危险的风暴：“真不想承认啊，加隆……虽然很久以前我就已经知道，爱你是件多么辛苦的事情……可是没想到……恨你竟然更加辛苦。所以，如果你不存在的话……”他用修长的手指抚摸加隆的侧脸，“很多事情都会变得容易得多吧……”  
“……你终于意识到这一点了么……笨蛋。”加隆哑着声音说，他的声线都像是要完全冻住，每个音节都微微打颤，“现在动手处理掉我这个麻烦……应该还来得及。”  
撒加眯起眼睛，更加认真地摇了摇头：“你还真是不够了解我，亲爱的加隆……我向来都憎恶那些轻易就能够做到的事情啊。”他用双手揽住加隆的肩膀，在那冰冷的唇上重新落吻，“说实话，我几乎开始享受这个过程了。我曾经那么害怕你恨我，现在却发现我们之间的相互作对，相互憎恨，也并不比相爱来得更困难，甚至可以说，这样的相处还要容易得多。而且你看，无论我们之间的关系有多糟糕，都并不妨碍我吻你……或者……”

“你说得太多了……混蛋！”加隆突然扬起右手，狠厉地攻向撒加的咽喉，对方却像是早已料到他的发难，轻易地便偏头躲开了那足以致命的攻势。  
“你终于忍不住了啊，亲爱的，还是像从前一样没耐心。”撒加轻声说，探出手去抓加隆的手腕。  
他们之间的过招极快，彼此太熟悉了，每一次进攻或防守似乎全在对方的预料之中。加隆又一次的出拳打中了那个始终被撒加握在手里的瓶子，或者，更确切地说，是撒加用那个瓶子挡下了他的这一击。  
碎裂的声音之后，甜香气息的液体四处迸溅，加隆身上披着的外套早在第一轮进攻中就落在地上，此时的他们，忽然就全都染上了那瓶糖水的味道。  
“真是诱人啊，”撒加说，他像是想笑，眼里却只有沉暗的深蓝色波澜，“我喜欢这个气味。”他欺身上前，扣住加隆的手腕，残碎的玻璃片割破了他的手指，迅速涌出的鲜血让这间冷冰冰的屋子里突然弥漫起异常的灼热温度。  
艳红色的血迹染在加隆的袖口上，迅速地洇开了回忆的形状。

他已经有多久没见过撒加受伤流血了呢……上一次……正是因为这样的血，他们才会背道而驰，彼此都固执地再也不肯回头……

一股沉闷的疼痛压上了加隆的心口，让他突然就呼吸困难。  
在他略微分神的瞬间，撒加出手制住了他的右边肩膀……关节脱臼的声响在突然降临的寂静里显得格外清晰，加隆当场咬破了嘴唇才强压住那声近乎撕裂的痛呼。下一秒，他的侧脸已经被狠狠按在结了霜的金属墙面上。  
冰冷的感觉直入骨髓，混合着肩膀的剧烈疼痛，竟让他奇迹般地觉得前所未有的清醒。

“你的衬衫湿了……亲爱的加隆。”恶魔般的低哑声线在他耳边说道，背后的确潮湿一片，半是打斗中溅落的甜美糖水，半是撒加刚刚故意抹上去的温热血液。  
“我帮你，脱掉吧。”  
说完这句话，他的哥哥抽出随身的匕首，划破了掌下按着的那层单薄衣料。  
沾着血的指尖触到了加隆光裸的脊背。

流血的指尖是冷的，背部的皮肤更冷。

加隆的腰窝凉冰冰的，精悍而性感的凹陷里有种甜苦掺杂的味道。

甜的是糖，苦的是血。

血珠从他的指尖上渗出，沿着身体曲线滴滴滚落，在那个凹陷里凝聚起来，汇成一粒红色的液体宝石，颤动的表面上闪着惑人的光芒。

强烈的疼痛带来的冷汗，透过衬衫的甜腻糖水，在加隆那完全赤裸的背上微微结成了一层极薄的霜。  
那层霜竟也是甜苦掺杂的，就像是回忆的味道。

撒加扣住加隆的腰，霍然发觉自己竟真的在这恶劣的低温环境里硬了起来。

他细致地品尝着那条诱人的脊椎线，最后停在左侧肩背，那里有一大片狰狞的伤疤，来自他们最终决裂的那一战。

那颗7.62mm的子弹在1500米外准确地击中了他身下的这具身体，距离直接贯穿心脏只差不到五公分。  
前胸射入后背穿出，鲜血组成的焰火在瞄准镜里乍然爆裂，艳烈无匹的花朵灼灼地烧向纯蓝天空。他的手指僵直地停留在扳机上一动不动，任凭涔涔冷汗浸透衣背，染湿掌中惯于杀戮的金属，全然不觉有大颗大颗的泪水正不受控制地流下脸颊。  
胸腔里的疼痛犹如以利刃生生割裂，仿佛被击穿心脏濒临死亡的人是他自己。

撒加神色复杂地盯着眼前的那片疤痕。  
这处永远不会消失的痕迹赫然地昭示着他的唯一一次失手。  
更何况自那之后，他再也不曾拿起过狙击枪。  
于是他张开口，狠狠地咬在那处伤疤上。

加隆的呼吸滞住了，他的身体僵硬不动，像是被周围的低温冰封。来自不同时空的种种情绪在这一刻一起攫住了他，它们在他体内纷乱地相互碰撞着，直到变成看不出任何形状的一团模糊，直到摧枯拉朽的疼痛将它们完全碾平。

撒加抬起头来，他的唇上沾着加隆的血，昂扬的欲望已经饱涨得快要裂开，然而身下的人决绝地竖起防备的高墙，偏偏不肯打开身体来给他一场痛彻的欢爱。

他原本也曾想过要做些充当前戏的铺垫，最好能水到渠成地得到他想要的一切，然而看到加隆眼里愈发晦暗的痛楚，以及隐约浮现的泪水，他忽然就没有假装耐心的兴致了。

你比上次见面时更加恨我，很好，那就让我也更加恨你吧。

他死死按住身下的人，强硬地让他再也不能移动分毫，就像用长针钉死一只无助扑翅的蝴蝶。

他合该被展览在他面前，合该被他再赋予一场凄绝的离别。  
他要侵犯他，占有他，践踏他，蹂躏他，然后抛弃他。  
他要彻底地要了他，再彻底地不要他，可是即便这样……即便这样他还是不能解恨。  
那一枪最终打偏的时候他已经知道，被命运残酷对待的永远是他们两个人。

他再也无法聚起杀死他的勇气。他再也不会原谅他。

撒加的舌尖上泛着强烈的苦涩味道，只是不确定究竟来自于对方的泪还是自己的血。  
他现在只想最大限度地折磨他，也借此最大限度地折磨自己。  
他们最好能够同时在痛苦中挣扎到筋疲力尽，窒息而死不得解脱。

于是他用手指和刀柄去开拓面前这具身体，不给他们中的任何一个留下任何余地。  
既然他们之间已经只剩下相互憎恨了，那么何不让这疼痛开放得更加盛大也更加无可救药呢。

加隆不停地发抖。再也没办法压抑住的呻吟断断续续，听起来几乎像是在哭。

血不停地往下流，腥咸的气味刺激着神经，让他想起曾经贯穿他的那一枪。  
那一刻他就像个被砸破的容器，血液不受控制地涌出伤口，铺天盖地的疼痛，然后是刺眼的白光。他经历过的所有事情在眼前一一掠过，每件事都和那个人有关。  
那个人……此时应该就站在对面远处的楼顶，从狙击枪的瞄准镜里注视着他吧。

于是，他费力地抬起手，朝着那个人的方向，轻轻地挥了两下。

……哥哥……

撒加张口咬在他的颈侧，那里也是冷的，然而还有清楚的搏动，混着隐约的，甜腻的糖水味。

手指上的血流进了身体，并不如何灼烫，但加隆发抖得越发厉害，扭曲的嘴角上有微微自嘲的笑意。

……如果没有腰上那有力的钳制，他说不定会在他面前难看地跪倒在地吧。

身后的人终于侵入进来，原本以为身体早已变得麻木，此时竟然还是疼得完全难以忍受。  
他想大喊，嗓子却早就沙哑得发不出任何声音。  
眼泪同样是苦的，却和血的味道不同。他的口腔里溢满了这交叠的咸涩的苦味。  
撕裂般的疼痛让他几乎忘记肩膀的脱臼。右边手臂软绵绵地垂下来，扭曲的姿势完全无法借力，而左边肩臂被牢牢按在墙上，刺骨的寒气争先恐后地从骨缝钻进身体。

“……撒加……看着我这副狼狈的样子……你满意了么？”  
“我早就不想从你身上得到什么了。”几乎同样沙哑不堪的声音贴在他耳边回答，然后他的整个人都被贯穿了。

全世界只剩下无法忍受的痛，清楚得就像曾经那枚射进了胸腔里的子弹。冰冷的锋刃在他身体里冷酷地来回，摩擦着近乎僵硬的血肉，搅得内里一片泥泞混乱。他一声不吭地死咬着唇，任凭鲜血沿着嘴角流过下巴，滴在面前的地面上，洇开一个个刺目的圆点，被染红的白霜在血液的温度里微微融化。

……十几年前的时候他们第一次做爱，在那之后他做过许多假设，甚至于反复设想过他此前从不屑于去在意的“未来”，然而他怎样也想不到，事到如今“做爱”这件事竟也能浸透这深邃的绝望的纯然的痛苦，明明是个与所谓的“爱”有关的词语，如今却变成了他们憎恨彼此的手段，以及，靠近彼此的唯一方式……

身后的人扳过他的脸，迎面落下来的吻也都是冰冷的，牙齿无情地碾磨过皮肤，全然不顾身下这具身体早已伤痕累累。

“撒加……”由内而外扩散开的冰冷和疼痛让他眼前一阵阵发黑，即将丧失意识的时候他终于轻声唤出那个名字，“哥哥……我们……还真是……可悲……”  
酷刑般的折磨突然停下来，但他已经彻底失去了知觉。  
最后的吻，轻轻落在他苍白的唇上。

两天之后，加隆在罗马市郊一家私立医院的高级加护病房里醒来，疼痛和屈辱都历历在目，而他仍然活着，活在一个和撒加渐行渐远的世界里。  
护士转交给他一个浅蓝色的信封，上面只用花体字写了他的名字：KANON。  
信封里面是一张白色信笺，内容也很简单：罗马北站，十三排，二十八号。  
随信附上的是火车站储藏柜的钥匙。

当加隆打开那个柜子，一个银白色的密码箱出现在他面前，他几乎瞬间就猜出了密码：左侧是530，他们共同拥有的生日，右侧是924，这个两天前的日期意味着他们之间再一次的惨烈别离。

黄色的衬布上，来自千年之前的东方古董散发出时间赋予的深沉气息。  
加隆伸手取下瓶口别着的一张硬纸片，看到撒加熟悉的字迹：

直到我们再次相遇。

FIN

PS 1：这个段子的题目的意思是“失温症”。背单词时候看见的脑内“灵光”一闪突然想写段冷藏室play谁知道剧情跑得太嗨以至于到了“正餐”部分就疲软了……实在抱歉~  
PS 2：被狙击枪（虽然只是普通弹且属于超远距离）直接击中胸口居然还能没当场挂掉居然还痊愈了的原因……主要来自于隆少少自带的闪亮无敌的主角光环……考虑到他可是被海皇插过（大雾……）都没挂的人呀对不对……


End file.
